


Rewriting

by SxnsaStark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Protect House Tyrell 2kforever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxnsaStark/pseuds/SxnsaStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renly survives, Sansa stays, Oberyn lives, and Garlan doesn't have to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewriting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["I do."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409162) by [courvoisierinmycoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/courvoisierinmycoffee/pseuds/courvoisierinmycoffee). 



> sooo between angsty fics where the Tyrells seem to suffer a lot (this was heavily inspired by "I do" by courvoisierinmycoffee) and the torment that was the s6 finale I just want my beloved Tyrells to be happy dammit. So I wrote this.

There are two ways this story could go.

There's the first way, where the doctors mutter "it's about time," and "there's no hope now," and Stannis nods, tight lipped and grim as he gives the order for the life support machine to be pulled. Loras can do naught but stand by numbly, mute, while the man he loves is taken from him yet again.

The funeral is a miserable affair, a congregation of Baratheons and Lannisters and all sorts, very few people who actually care. And little Shireen Baratheon asks Loras if he still wants to be her uncle, even though Uncle Renly is gone, and Loras just about breaks.

And of course the Lannisters are in attendance so of course all hell breaks loose. Enraged by her brother's escape from justice, Cersei has her personal team of lawyers and the like grab Sansa straight from the mourning, charging her with the murder of Joffrey Baratheon, all those months ago. And Margaery screams and pleads and cries for the first time since she was a little girl, but it's futile because everything is a mess and everyone is still in shock following the car accident and subsequent removal of a life support machine that would cost Renly his life, and nobody is ready in the slightest to offer assistance as Sansa slips through their fingers.

Margaery cries herself to sleep that night, and the next, and the next. She's sinks into a stupor of sorts, unable to face the day living with the knowledge of what Sansa is going through. Loras tries to help, and Garlan tries to help, and their parents try to help, even Olenna tries to help her, but it's not good enough. Somehow it's Willas, Willas who takes care of his little sister, who is there to comfort her when she wakes up screaming in the night. He soothes her and nurses her back to sleep, and when Oberyn and Ellaria are ready to set off on this highly anticipated road trip of theirs, it's with a heavy heart that Willas has to decline their invitation to join and stay at home for his broken little sister.

And then there's the call, the tearful call, where a grief-stricken Ellaria tells him of Oberyn's violent demise at the hands of Gregor Clegane, and Willas kicks himself at night for not being there to save the man he loved and not being available to comfort the woman he loves.

And Garlan sees the pain and the suffering and the sorrow that has befallen his siblings and how broken they are, and he swears to pick up all the pieces, and love Leonette all that bit more.

That's the first way our story could go.

How about a retelling?

Here's the second way our story goes:

When the doctors push for a quick end, Loras is able to tell them no, is able to stand his ground and reason with Stannis, a man he shares no love with, and in the briefest of moments a mutual understanding develops between the two men, fostered by a mutual love of Renly Baratheon, whose life isn't over yet.

And when Renly wakes up, all those weeks later, Loras is happy in the knowledge that he never gave up hope and they kiss like there's nothing in the world but them, until a flustered nurse has to take Renly's blood samples and they reluctantly break apart, but it's all alright because it's only for a few minutes.

The Lannisters come anyway of course, Cersei as spiteful and vindictive as ever, but now they are prepared for her onslaught. Loras speaks to Renly, Renly speaks to Stannis, and Stannis speaks to Melisandre who produces the best damn legal defences imaginable, and a trial commences. The whole affair is tense and sickening but Margaery holds Sansa's hand throughout, keeps the woman she loves steady, and when the ordeal finally ends and Sansa is (rightfully) declared innocent they both breathe easy, and kiss lovingly, blissful in the comfort and solace of one another.

Willas leaves of course, free and ecstatic, ready to go on a long planned road trip with Oberyn and Ellaria both. Nobody really knows what's going on between the three of them besides the three themselves, and even then Willas only smiles coyly when his siblings question the nature of his relationship with the Dornish pair. And now Willas is able to protect Oberyn from Gregor Clegane's wrath (nearly injuring his other damn leg in the process), and the three of them are alive and happy, with the whole of Westeros at the ready for all their grand adventures.

Garlan still loves Leonette fiercely, because there's no way in any sort of story where Garlan doesn't love Leonette, but here he can rest easy in his love for his wife, knowing that his siblings share a similar joy, knowing there's no broken pieces to be picked up.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ... Forever since I wrote fic, let alone asoiaf fic yet here I am. I can't ever seem to escape from this goddamn fandom, can I? (I secretly love it though.) feedback is always welcome!<3


End file.
